Various publications, including patents, published applications, technical articles and scholarly articles are cited throughout the specification. Each of these cited publications is incorporated by reference, in its entirety and for all purposes, in this document.
During surgery, patients are generally administered oxygen or anesthetic gases via a laryngeal mask airway (LMA), endotracheal tube (ETT), or tracheotomy tube placed in the patient's airway. The LMA or ETT is typically removed shortly after the procedure, but it is often necessary to keep the LMA or ETT in place for additional time. While the LMA or ETT remains in place, supplemental oxygen is supplied to the patient through these airway devices, and the supplemental oxygen is required until the airway device is removed. Supplemental oxygen is delivered, for example, via a T-piece connected to a lengthy tube that attaches to an oxygen supply, via a Mapleson-style circuit, or via a tracheotomy collar.
When the airway device is removed, the T-piece or circuit piece is discarded, and additional oxygen may be supplied to the patient via a nasal cannula placed on the patient. Thus, supplying a post-surgical patient with oxygen typically requires a two-step process (e.g., T-piece exchanged for a nasal cannula), which is costly and generates waste. There is a need for less costly and more efficient systems for delivering supplemental oxygen to post-surgical patients.